


Two Pennies

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Pennywise - Fandom, Two Cents
Genre: 90s Penny X 2017 Penny, Daddywise, F/M, M/M, Mating, NON/CON, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Two cents - Freeform, Violence, babywise, female 2017 pennywise kinda, innocent 2017 penny, papiwise, sin - Freeform, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A trashy fic i'm writing where the 90s Penny has been raising the 2017 younger penny. One day 17Penny catches Papiwise sexing up a female victim and he has no idea whats going on ?? Im orphaning this fics first chapter, Ill check on the comments and kudos and if people like it i will continue.. There's not really smut in this, I cut it off early lol





	Two Pennies

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad, just a fair warning. I already know yall are gonna roast the shit out of me just like you did the last penny fic i uploaded (and deleted).

Months passing like days.

Years passing like weeks.

Eons spent together.

 

It had been millennia, perhaps, since the older Pennywise had found the younger one. He was barely a monster at all then. Small, inexperienced, a bad hunter with a feisty personality. But Papiwise loved the other Cent from the moment he found him, and dedicated his life to raising the younger clown into a vicious monster like himself.

____________

‘17 Penny walked into the cistern, a pouty look on his face. “Hmph,” He grunted.

From around the tower came the older Penny, immediately recognizing that look on his partner’s face. “Another unsuccessful day hunting, Pen?” He called out as he approached the younger cent. Penny crossed his arms and refused to make eye contact. “Maybe”.

Papiwise pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his clown suit. “I keep telling you baby, you can’t be scaring them while they can still get away. That’s why you starve.” He propped a cig between his lips and lit it. The younger pen looked away in disgust. “Maybe I had a shitty teacher.” The elder laughed. “Whoa there, if I was shitty at what I do then I couldn’t feed both of us, like i’ve been doing,” He booped the younger Penny on the nose and he grunted and turned away quickly, the bells on his suit jingling. This was a regular fight they had.

____

The partners rarely went hunting together, and for Daddywise, that was usually a good thing. Unbeknownst to the younger Penny, He liked to do other things while he was out. Specifically to his victims. Not only to scare them but to pleasure himself. The older, more mature clown had discovered the lewd acts of humans ages ago and enjoyed partaking in them regularly. It was something that he wasn’t quite ready for his apprentice to know about yet.

Today was a rainy and chilly day in Derry. In one of the city’s parks, a 19 year old girl sat by herself in a black hoodie and sweatpants, shielded from the rain partially from big trees overhead. She was homeless, no family, no friends, nobody to miss her. Papi watched her from the treeline. She was shivering, breathing hard, eyes closed on the concrete picnic table. It was time for the older Pennywise to make his move. 

“Hiya, Leslie.” 

Her eyes shot open and she looked up at the clown sitting across from her. He had his head resting in one of his hands, watching her intently.

“Who the fuck are you, and how do you know my name?” She asked, a scared tone in her voice. Papi could smell the fear already.

“Why, everyone knows you, Leslie, the local homeless whore,” he smiled.

She was stoic, looking for answers in his yellow eyes. Her face was pale and she had undereye black rings like a raccoon. “Please leave me alone,” was all she could say. 

“I think I’ll take you home with me,” Penny told her. She raised an eyebrow and began to get up from the table. 

“No thanks, Mr. creepy clown guy.” She turned around and then felt his arm around her throat. “That’s Pennywise to you, and It wasn’t a suggestion.”

___________

 

Papiwise brought the teen into the lair kicking and screaming. He was hungry but had other plans with her first. 

Luckily, his younger partner wasn’t in the sewer. He was out trying to hunt on his own maybe. Hopefully he wouldn’t be back for a while so Papi could take care of business. 

He threw her down on an old mattress he had in one of the tunnels of the sewer. It was dimly lit and dry. The mattress was old and stained. No sheets or blankets. 

“Let me GO you sick fuck!” Leslie screamed. She tried to kick at him as he pinned her down to the dirty mattress. The clown smiled and wrapped a gloved hand tightly around her neck. “Why would I let you go now, when we are so close to the fun part?” He smirked.

The girl could see the monster’s arousal hard in his clown suit. She screamed again and struggled to pry his hand off of her neck, unsuccessfully. Pennywise’s claws shredded easily through her pants and panties revealing her to him. She was crying now and the smell of her fear filled the entire sewer.  
Her pussy was hairy, which Papi already expected from the homeless girl. He leaned down to breathe in her scent. “Ahhhhh… Just as tasty as your fear,” He licked his lips and positioned his crotch back over her pussy. He took his hand off of her throat to unzip his pants. She was shaking, watching him pull out the massive clown cock. It was pale right with red ribbed stripes like a candy cane. And it was THICK. He offered her no mercy as he positioned it right in front of her entrance and thrusted it in. She screamed again and Penny laughed. He looked down to watch his cock pull out and go right back into her, harder. 

“Please, please don’t do this to me,” She sobbed.

“Baby girl it’s already happening,” Papi whispered between thrusts.

The 90s Penny closed his eyes and moaned lightly in Pleasure. He had needed this so bad and he already felt like he was ready to cum. 

“Damn it, your pussy is so good I might just finish early,” He warned her, which secretly she was grateful for. She just nodded her head quickly. 

“Fuck, fuck… I…-” ---- 

“Daddy?!” 

Papi’s eyes shot open. A few yards from the bed stood the younger Penny, a shocked and confused expression on his face. “Oh shit,” whispered the older clown. He leaned up and shoved his cock back into his suit as quickly as he could, trying not to let Babywise see it.

Leslie looked at the other clown. “Help me, please..” She whined out. 

Papiwise looked at her and with one swipe of his hands, sliced her throat open and killed her. He got up from the mattress and walked right past the younger clown. 

“What were you doing?” Babywise called. “What is that inside your pants?!”

Papi ignored the questions. Damn it. Damn it all. The younger Penny had seen it.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some feedback, lets try to keep the roasting to a minimum this time. If feedback is positive ill continue writing it or something related. This is like a sample i guess


End file.
